


Stars in Our Eyes [Stitchery]

by ddpej



Category: Qinni
Genre: Cross-stitch, Fanart, Gen, cross stitch, galaxies for qinni, plus some general embroidery techniques stolen most cheerfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddpej/pseuds/ddpej
Summary: A cross-stitched tribute to Qinni.
Kudos: 6





	Stars in Our Eyes [Stitchery]

oh, Qinni.

I first followed Qinni on Deviantart years and years ago. Though I can’t claim to have known her personally by any means, her art was unfailingly gorgeous and somehow real, fantastical though it usually was. For this tribute, I decided to combine her signature galaxies and golden stars with her crying-over-talent sketch from twitter, which became a meme mostly unattached from her name. I tried to do her justice.

All of the little ‘white’ knots are glow-in-the-dark, for a lovely little cloud of tiny stars, but alas my camera is nowhere near good enough to get a picture of it.

**Size:** 100 squares wide by 50 high, coming out at 5 x 2.5 inches (12.7 x 6.35 cm).  
**Fabric:** 18ct hand-dyed “Wisteria” aida, from Garibaldi’s Needleworks  
**Colors:** 22 (including glow-in-the-dark)  
**Stitching time:** 14 days of work (hours unknown) over the course of 23 days  
**Stitches:** full crosses, partial crosses, backstitch, couching, french knots, Wandering Threads Embroidery’s star stitch  
**Number of french knots:** 250+

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Originally posted on Tumblr [here](https://i-ddpej.tumblr.com/post/612441846708404224/image-an-intricate-cross-stitch-piece-depicting).


End file.
